Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to door locks. Certain embodiments relate to electronic door locks.
Description of Related Art
Doors enable building owners to control access to buildings. Doors often include locks to guard against unwanted entry. Locks can be configured to fasten doors to inhibit unauthorized entry into buildings.
Electronic door locks typically require electricity from batteries. When the batteries run out of power, a user can be locked out of a building. Thus, there is a need to reduce occurrences of people inadvertently being locked out of buildings due to electronic door locks running out of electrical power.